


Self Rescuing Hero

by KagekaNecavi



Series: Captain Vampire [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Stony Bingo 2016, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony trusted Steve with his life. With his undying soul, if he hedged his bets and believed in those sorts of things. That doesn’t mean he has to wait around to be rescued if he’s in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Rescuing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [In A Heartbeat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7642522), which was my fill for round six, prompt Flying. This is round eleven of the Captain America/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang, Code Name [Kree](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/149550774732/title-the-alluring-scent-of-iron-artist-massive). Here is a link to the [artist's tumblr](http://stonypathoffandom.tumblr.com/). And I'm using this as a fill for the square in my [bingo card](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/1595568.html?thread=12805808) with Steve on his motorcycle. Also I am Completely Fucking With Vampire Lore. But that’s okay because by this point it seems like every single author ever writes vampires a little differently. I also am sort of fudging canon (this takes place at some point in the 616 timeline when nobody but a select few other people knows that Tony is Iron Man, but aside from that I don't have anything more specific in mind) but fuck it that’s something canon writers do, too! :)

 

By now Tony’s blood calls to him, sings to him, even from miles away. Steve has been in the future for several years now, and for most of that time Steve has been feeding from Tony. When Steve had still been in the 40s and had fed from the Invaders he’d been able to sense them, too, but it was nowhere near this strong.

This has come in handy in the past. In addition to being able to tell when Tony’s weak heart is giving him trouble he can also tell when Tony is trying to hide injuries from the rest of the team, which he does a lot. For all that he’s protected in a literal suit of armor he seems to get injured a lot, and Steve insists that at the very least Tony lets Steve take a look at his wounds, even if Tony won’t let anyone else see.

Even when Tony is simply out of town on business, Steve can rest easy, the bond between vampire and “blood bank” - as Tony puts it - letting him know that Tony is safe and sound.

But then there are days like today, when Tony is out of town on business - something about showing up at other locations giving the employees there a sense of unity, a sense that the big boss really cares about them, which makes Steve love Tony a little bit more because he knows Tony does it because he _does_ care - and suddenly Steve feels a change in Tony’s blood. Tony is just at the outer reach of Steve’s senses, so he has no idea what the change means, just that something is wrong.

Steve fed just before Tony’s trip so he’s at the top of his game and he wastes no time, getting into uniform and heading out. He’d be faster on foot, but not for long, so he takes his motorcycle and heads in the direction he can feel Tony. The feeling of Tony in the back of his mind fades rapidly, though - someone is moving Tony, quickly. Now he knows for sure something is wrong. Tony was supposed to stay for two days at that location before moving to the next one, and he’d only arrived there this morning.

Even as Steve revs the bike and drives faster he realizes this might be more than he can handle alone. He’s Captain America and a vampire - a relatively strong one, given that he regularly feeds off of someone willing - but that still doesn’t necessarily mean he’s going to be able to rescue Tony. But he’s already committed to this course of action, so he’s going to see it through.

He drives without stopping, except to get gas, until he arrives at the Stark facility that Tony had been scheduled to tour today. There he finds Rhodey, who looks worried and frustrated and restless, pacing around in the meeting room the security guard directs Steve to.

“Steve! How did you - never mind. You’re here, you can help. That’s all that matters,” Rhodey says, grinning a little. Steve likes Rhodey. He’s always been a good friend to Tony and he’s one of only a handful of people in the world that knows both that Tony Stark is Iron Man and that Captain America was turned into a vampire in World War II.

“What happened?” Steve asks.

“He insisted on getting lunch for the whole building. Some local restaurant that’s all the rave, he went and was working out a catering deal with for tomorrow. He disappeared somewhere between there and here,” Rhodey says, and Steve can tell he feels guilty. “This has been a pretty normal trip so far, so we haven’t needed any extra security. We both thought he’d be fine going and placing a lunch order somewhere that isn’t even that far away.”

Steve nods. He wants to be angry that Tony vanished under Rhodey’s watch, but that’s not fair. It’s no one’s fault. “You couldn’t have known. Let’s go take a look at the routes from there to here.”

* * *

 

They don’t actually find Tony. He finds them.

It’s the next day and they haven’t gotten any leads. Steve is getting increasingly agitated and he knows that he’s making things difficult for Rhodey and everyone helping them, but he can’t really help it. Rhodey is pretty calm, and Steve appreciates it. One of them needs to be.

They’re going over the possible routes that Tony could have taken when Rhodey’s phone rings. He frowns at the screen but answers it anyway. Steve can hear the voice on the other end and his eyes widen.

“Hey Rhodey! I need a pick up,” Tony says. He sounds tired, but mostly okay.

“Fuck, Tony, what happened?” Rhodey asks, eyes locking on Steve’s.

“Some second rate villain wanted to kidnap me because I finance the Avengers. They weren’t prepared for the fact that I could get out of there myself. There’s sort of a smoking crater where their building was,” Steve doesn’t realize until Tony speaks that he had been worried that someone had figured out that Tony was Iron Man. When Tony is Tony Stark he’s usually safe and it’s terrifying to think of him being in danger, but as long as Steve knows Tony’s identity is still secret then he’s still relatively safe.

Rhodey and Tony discuss for a moment where Tony is, then Rhodey says, “Steve is here. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Yes. Definitely,” Tony sounds a bit less tired now and Rhodey hands the phone over.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks immediately.

“Yes. I’ve got a small head wound but otherwise I’m fine.”

“And you’re safe?”

“Yeah, I am. If that changes I’ll find somewhere else to hide out and let you know,” Tony says.

“Good,” Steve says, “I love you. Stay safe, Tony, and we’ll be there soon.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for them to get to Tony now that they know where he is. They use a Stark plane and Rhodey pilots. Part of the way there Steve begins to be able to sense Tony again, and he relaxes a little more. He can tell that Tony is fine, except for a small injury.

When they get to the place Tony is waiting for them, an abrasion on his forehead and a smear of blood down his face. Steve rushes over and as Tony raises his hand to reach out to him Steve takes it and holds it to the side so that they can press against each other, sniffing at the blood and then licking at it. It’s mostly dried by now, but his saliva will help the abrasion heal without minimal scarring.

“Hey, hey,” Tony laughs. “I’m okay. I’m fine. I didn’t get that hurt.”

“Good,” Steve says, kissing him. He pulls back after a moment so that Tony and Rhodey can hug each other and then they start heading home. Through the bond Steve can feel how safe and happy Tony is there with them, and he can’t help but give him another kiss, full of the promise of more once they get home.

 


End file.
